


Your One and Only

by jongsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Secret Crush, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Your One and Only

"Can I crash your bed for the weekend? Haechan brought his friends home to sleepover. They're so loud I can't stand it," she spluttered as soon as Yuta, her best friend, appeared from behind his apartment door that afternoon. It would never be a 'no' for her, but she upheld manners. Nothing's unusual from her fleeing her place because of the troubles her little brother made from time to time.

But that time round, for the first time ever, Yuta didn't seem to approve it right away.

"Uh, well, you can, but... would you like to grab some coffee first? I'm kinda craving for it." He secretly pulled the door closer behind him for her not to see the inside.

"Maybe later. I really need to sleep, unless you prefer your place to be a crime scene if I die here." Due to her sleepiness, she hadn't yet realized Yuta's uneasiness ever since he opened the door for her. "Okay, now move away, would you?"

Yuta hesitantly stepped aside and opened the door for her to come in, chanting in his mind that she would entered his room right away and saw nobody on her way.

Yuta hadn't even yet finished his wish in his mind before a familiar voice rang from the other end of the short hallway. "Yuta, where do you put-"

The words were cut off as soon as the speaking guy appeared and recognized her presence.

"Oh, never mind then." By that, he disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Yuta and her in an awkward tension.

The surprised girl rushed into Yuta's room without a word, tailed by the guilty Yuta.

"Opening your door for Johnny? Really, Nakamoto Yuta?"

Things were nearly unforgivable whenever she dropped his full name. She sat herself on his bed after taking her sweater off. Her tiredness was replaced with a boiling anger. "So that's why you asked me to go out first, isn't it? Well, thanks for your effort," she sarcastically concluded.

The cornered guy stood awkwardly by the door, not even dare to get closer to her whenever she hit the roof. "I can explain," he muttered.

"Explain?" she snorted. "Don't tell me you're siding with him now."

"I don't side with anyone. It's your problem with him. Both of you are still my friend."

"But you know _exactly_ what he has done to me, don't you?" she raised her tone, shutting him up.

None of them was able to forget the incident. Johnny had been a long time crush of her she never had a chance to close with. Despite the fact that he's a friend of Yuta, she just felt like Johnny's world was rather too contrasting compared to hers. One night in a few months before, Johnny approached her out of nowhere at an event, effortlessly won her heart due to his advantage as her crush unbeknownst to him, slept with her, made her ascended to cloud nine just before she found out a week later that he actually did it over a stupid drunk bet he made with his friends: Taeil and Taeyong. The most regretful moment was that Yuta happened to not joining the stupid outing or it would be a different story. Although he wasn't involved, he couldn't stop feeling guilty over her, knowing that he had the chance to prevent such things from happening.

"When did he come here?" asked her, arms folded on her chest.

"Last night," he replied shortly.

"Until?"

"This whole weekend."

She sighed, "All of a sudden?"

"Group assignments," he made an excuse. "Do you expect me to go to his place and do assignment with Taeil and Taeyong around partying 24/7?"

"Do you expect me to buy your nonsensical excuse? And never mention those names before me again," she quipped. "Well, whatever. Just don't mind me rotting in your room over the weekend then. Do whatever you wish with that jerk. I don't care."

"Look, it doesn't mean I-"

"I'm not arguing anymore. I need a place to stay after all, so thanks."

Yuta walked closer and opened his arms towards her. "A makeup hug?"

She stared at him for a moment before exchanging a small smile. She stood up and hugged him tight, tiptoeing to rest her chin on his shoulder. "Just promise me you won't ever be like them, Yuta."

"You know me, but I promise that nonetheless," assured him with a soothing back rub for her. "Now let me tuck you in."

It only took her seconds for her to fall asleep. She was awakened by the sound of soft knocks on the door later that evening. It was dark as the room was only lit up by the lights coming through the opened curtains. She slowly sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes before standing up to get the door. Clicking the lights on, she opened the door with her other hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you're sleeping," Johnny hurriedly apologized. "Uh, dinner's ready."

She took a deep inhale, trying to calm herself from the only thing that could trigger her as soon as she woke up: Johnny. She had no time to keep her pride by rejecting the offer as her hunger slowly got her.

"Where's Yuta?" asked her as she followed him to the dining table. The sight of a messy couch with pillows and blanket all over it was enough to tell her that Johnny apparently had made his own fort there since the night before.

"Extra shift tonight, replacing Mark," he replied, sitting down on his seat.

She sat herself down, staring at the carbonara pasta he served out of the pan before her.

"I've set aside for Yuta," informed him, responding to her questioning silence. "Let's dig in."

The rest of the dinner time spent without a word. Munches and slurps were the only sounds heard. Heads down, gazes finished counting how many strings of spaghetti were on their plate. It was rather eerie to her with not much lights turned on in the whole place other than the kitchen, the dining table, and the table lamp next to Johnny's temporary bed, making it looked more like an investigation room instead.

"How was it?" asked Johnny once they finished eating.

"Quite impressive knowing it's made by a fuckboy, to be honest," she shrugged, leaving to the kitchen to wash her dishes, not even bothering to wait for his response on her quip.

She was halfway finishing the dishes when she felt his presence behind her, pressing his body against her back, diffusing his body heat.

"Yeah, I'm a fuckboy. Then what about it?" he challenged with his low voice right in front of her left ear, hands resting on her waist. "You can even feel it yourself, can't you?"

She snickered mockingly in reply without turning her head to see him. "Feel what? Your erecting dick between my cheeks that can't even stand the sight of an ordinary girl having dinner across you? Weak."

"Yeah, for you only," his voice was down to teasing whisper.

She turned herself around once she finished the chores, challenging him with her expression. "How much did they put for the bet this time round?"

"Nothing. It's only me betting my own pride to apologize," answered him rather calmly.

"And you really think I'd accept that?" she snorted and slipped away to leave him.

She was about to enter Yuta's room when he took her by the wrist to stop her.

"Look, I had no idea that you like me," he confessed. "And none of the boys knew either."

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "So? Would that even change anything? The answer is no. You would prefer to keep that sickening pride of yours and those bucks anyway."

"I thought-"

"-that I'm just another girl you can fuck for free without any feelings involved? Well, now you know I'm not. Do I really look that easy to you guys? Do I really look that innocent and cheap?"

Her rebuttal was a complete strike to him. His stare at her softened as he pressed his lips together, considering his next move. "I'm sorry. I really am. If there's another word better than sorry, I'd have said it," he trailed down.

There's a long silence and a few moments of staring contest before she eventually spoke up. "Say it again."

He replied her with a kiss, gently pressing her against the wall. His huge hand cupped her cheek to hold her still as they tasted each other tenderly, eyes closed, while his other hand rubbing circles on her waist.

"Do you still love me?" asked Johnny in a whisper, gaze searching on her face. "Be honest with me."

"I tried not to, but I failed," her voice turned shaky as she answered.

He planted soft kisses from her forehead down to her lips. "Thank you for that night. I couldn't recognize that strange feelings about you until Yuta confronted me about it."

"Yuta?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah, he let me experience getting punched in the face by your own best friend," he lowly chuckled in regret. "You got an _extremely_ nice friend."

"I will definitely thank him for that later."

Johnny sighed, "I hope it's not too late, but I fell for you. Heck it sounds cheesy, but I guess I'm not that experienced with love after all."

"Coming from a fuckboy, really?" she sneered. "Does that actually mean you want to sleep with me in your dictionary?"

"Well, I do want to, but that's another thing. I really mean it this time," he shyly smiled. "I love you."

His sudden shyness made her giggled. "Is this really Johnny Suh standing before me?"

"Apparently this is the most Johnny Suh that Johnny Suh has ever been as far as I could remember," he shrugged. "Let me show you what _this_ Johnny Suh can do best, way much better than last time."

Johnny crushed his lips on hers, lifting her by the thighs to circle them around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. She secured her arms around his nape to close any littlest gap between them. The heated kiss resulted in moans in between, arousing both of them to grind themselves along. Johnny's growing bulge seemed to get more impatient as the guy had moved to devour her neck, not giving a damn about how it will look like in the morning. He missed it.

His hot tongue slid down her jaw to her cleavage, significantly helped by her low v-neck t-shirt that he didn't have to make his own access to it. He nipped all over her exposed soft flesh, biting gently. The way she bit her lower lip couldn't hold her moans back. The muffled moans aroused him more instead.

She pulled his chin back up, eager to occupy his lips with hers again. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Johnny smirked before nibbling her lower lip, sucking it lightly. "All over your body for sure."

He tightened his grip around her to bring her inside the room and lay her down on the bed after kicking the door close. Her hooded eyes watched him stripping themselves down before he crawled over her to eat her lips once again, hot bodies crushing against each other. Suddenly their skin felt like as if it's a magnet finally finding it's attracting opposite pole. His hand was then on her tender breast, squeezing it gently while circling its peak with his thumb once in a while, not forgetting to give the other the same level of treatments.

She sneaked her arms under his to gain access to his broad back, pulling upward claws all the way until she could squeeze his shoulders, digging her nails deeper whenever he hit the right spot. They're taking their sweet time that night, savoring every single second of intimacy they spent, unlike the lustful and nearly meaningless sex they had before. They could care less about how swollen their lips must have been by then and there was no reason for them to stop either. Breathless, careless.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" he teasingly asked, panting for a moment before kissing her forehead down all over her body, making her whimper from the touch of his hot lips over her sensitive skin.

"Save the best for the last," he flashed a smirk at her and dove down to kiss her core, doing every single thing he could do on it with his lips and tongue.

Her whimper intensified: a mix of satisfied moans and curses with Johnny's name as a cherry on top. The sounds she made were rather melodic to him, an addicting melody that pushed him to do more and more until she ran out of breath. A flick of his tongue over her clit and her hips went wild, serving it better for Johnny.

Johnny rose and crawled back up, caressing her cheek as he smiled looking at her disheveled state. A slight graze of his length against her entrance and she nearly choked on her own moan.

"I need you too, Babe." Johnny kissed her cheek before getting back on his business by filling her dripping core with his length with a painfully slow pace, cherishing every inch of tightness sucking and warming his thickness.

"J-Johnny." The pleasure she got just by Johnny filling her up already sent her to cloud nine. "Johnny."

Johnny hissed at the reciprocal pleasure he felt. "Yes, Love. It's your one and only Johnny at your service."

She pulled him for another kiss as if it's her source of oxygen. The increased pace of his thrusts made her moan into his mouth instead, arms locked around him. Their joined hips slowly but surely generating slapping sounds that could compete with their desperate whimpers in chasing their highs.

The clench of her walls grew intense, sucking his length deeper as he pushed as far has he could. A few more thrusts and her lungs gave out from her last scream of pleasure as Johnny shot inside her, letting out the most satisfying moan she'd ever heard.

He planted another kiss on her forehead as he thrusted some more into her before pulling out and collapsed next to her, running his fingers through his sweaty locks of hair.

"That was definitely the best sex I've ever had," he chuckled while trying to catch his breath. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers, smiling as he stared lovingly at her. "Thank you, Babe."

She smirked. "What time will Yuta finish?"

Her question made him glanced towards the clock on the nightstand. "Just right for another round."


End file.
